


Некоторые вещи лучше не знать

by mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Anonymous Sex, Asexual Character, Banter, Camping, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Юн приметил Джи-Ха в неоднозначной ситуации, Джи-Ха приметил сексуальность Юна, а Хак решил воспользоваться шансом и подшутить.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Son Hak, Jae-Ha/Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona)
Kudos: 2





	Некоторые вещи лучше не знать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2019. Бета — Ellfella  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Юн никогда не понимал прелестей секса. Что интересного в том, чтобы тыкать в друг друга членом, получая кратковременное удовольствие? Это не вопрос выживания, это не помогает заглушить голод или залечить рану, это не дает полезных для будущей жизни знаний. Так зачем? Только время тратить.

Нет, Юн отлично разбирался, откуда берутся дети, но ведь не детей же делали эти товарищи, которых он застал в кустах накануне вечером. Одного по зеленому хвосту опознать было несложно, а вот кто второй, Юн так и не понял: в темноте не разглядел, кого утащил на руках зеленоволосый засранец. Как только они поняли, что Юн их заприметил, Джи-Ха вскочил, и, посветив белой точеной задницей (кстати, волосы на ней были, но почему-то не зеленые), усвистал в небеса вместе со своей ношей. И она точно не была Йоной — Юн проверял. Хак дрых неподалеку от принцессы, так что тоже оказался вне подозрений. Проверять драконов Юн не рискнул: некоторые вещи лучше не знать.

Но проблема Юна была вовсе не в том, что он не понимал, зачем все это. В конце концов, совокупление, даже такое… спорное, происходящее между мужчинами (пусть они и драконы), приносит удовольствие, а каждый делает сами знаете что как он хочет. Проблемой было то, что зеленоволосая зараза с белой задницей теперь не давала ему прохода.

Все началось с невинной шутки «Что же ты, красавчик, к нам не присоединился?» Юн сначала смутился, потом возмутился, потом покраснел и пригрозил половником. Вроде бы в качестве ответа этого хватило и все друг друга поняли, но дальше стало еще хуже. Зараза делала комплименты, несла какую-то чушь вроде «Красавчик, я буду ждать тебя под вон той раскидистой ивой», и даже ущипнула за задницу! За щипок Юн проехался по роже дракона горячим половником, но того, что Юна ущипнули за задницу, как какую-то дворовую девку, это не отменило.

И Юн не знал, что с этим всем делать.

Спасение пришло, откуда не ждали. Одним вечером, после дня, когда Юну особенно хотелось сдать зеленоволосую заразу обратно пиратам, к нему подсел Хак. Он начал прямо и без обиняков, хотя и оглянулся предварительно — не подслушивает ли кто. Хак заявил:

— Джи-Ха явно тебя хочет.

Юн аж скривился. А то он сам не догадался. Все это было так явно и так противно, что Юн скуксился и буркнул:

— Перехочет.

Хак улыбнулся:

— Этот — нет. Но ты можешь его проучить.

Юн посмотрел на Хака и подумал, что если кто и может помочь с этим озабоченным животным, то это Хак. Поэтому Юн не послал его сразу (хотя это стоило сделать еще после слова «хочет»), а чуть наклонил голову и спросил:

— У тебя есть идея?

— Да, — кивнул Хак. — Назначь ему свидание.

Предложение оскорбило Юна до глубины души, он даже вскочил и начал инстинктивно искать половник. Но только он открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, как был остановлен спокойным «Дослушай». Что-то подсказывало, что с Хаком, когда он так прищуривается, лучше не спорить, поэтому Юн кивнул и снова сел на корягу.

— Я серьезно. Тебе нужно пригласить его на свидание, — Хак нехорошо усмехнулся.

— Просто свидание? И что это изменит? — не понял Юн. Хак усмехнулся еще раз. Вроде бы нормальная усмешка, а как мороз по коже прошелся.

— Ты не просто назначь, ты предупреди, что ты — сторонник прогрессивных практик. Поставь условие: пусть приходит в условленное место, разденется там, подготовит себя для тебя, завяжет глаза и ждет. А будет подглядывать — ты уйдешь. Когда будешь говорить «подготовь себя для меня», отдай ему это, — Хак протянул Юну небольшой железный предмет овальной формы со странными сужениями длиной с чайную ложку.

— Подготовь себя для меня? — с сомнением переспросил Юн, рассматривая вещицу.

— Ну да, — кивнул Хак и покосился на остальных, проверяя, не смотрит ли кто в их сторону сторону. — К этому самому. Мы же оба понимаем, о чем я.

Юн понимал, но выглядело все равно как-то не очень. Точнее, он задним умом догадывался, что значит пресловутое «подготовить», а вот для чего нужна эта штука — не понимал.

— Не волнуйся. Тебе не нужно ничего делать, — продолжил Хак, одним тоном пресекая все расспросы. — Ты просто не придешь. Он обидится, тем более если сделает все, что сказано. Но ничего не будет, ни ему, ни тебе. Максимум, если хочешь проучить, — я могу одежду у него свистнуть, пусть потом как хочет выкручивается, утром будет потеха. А будет орать — свалишь на неженку.

— Ки-Джа такого никогда бы не сделал, — покачал головой Юн.

— Да кто докажет? — Хак пожал плечами. — Глаза-то будут завязаны.

Юн кивнул. Здравое зерно в этом было. Это поможет если уж не отвадить белозадого, так проучить, а то совсем надоел своими подколками. И даже Йоны не стесняется! Хотя что ее стесняться, знай хлопает глазенками и кивает «Так ты и правда красавчик, Юн, зачем ругаешься, он же не обидное сказал». Ага, не обидное!

Юн еще раз хорошенько подумал, а потом, на завтра, назначил свидание Джи-Ха.

Когда вредный красавчик (и замечательный повар, этого не отнимешь) влез в кусты и заодно не в свое дело, Джи-Ха понял, что попал. Расширенные зрачки, румянец, заметный даже в предрассветных сумерках, тонкое запястье руки, сжавшей половник со всей силы, и растрепанные волосы — как он мог не углядеть такой красоты рядом с собой?! Цель была определена: Джи-Ха твердо решил, что завладеет этим прелестным созданием.

Крепость оказалась намного устойчивее предыдущей. Юн не реагировал (хотя очень мило краснел), замахивался половником и даже один раз ударил. Ударил больно, шишка потом ныла два дня, но жаловаться Джи-Ха не стал, цель того стоила. Хотя от половника он теперь держался подальше. Осада продолжалась. Джи-Ха уже весь извелся, что никакие его привычные методы не помогают, и начал бояться, что ничего не выйдет. Но совершенно неожиданно бастионы пали: Юн сам назначил встречу. Да еще на каких условиях!

Весь день Джи-Ха промучился в предвкушении. Стоило только представить, как тонкие пальцы будут скользить по коже, а чувственные губы прикоснутся к шее, ключицам, а может, даже… Наблюдения за Юном, который пробовал обед, сначала тихонько дуя на ложку, а потом слизывая с нее последние капельки, очень хорошо подпитывали фантазию. Но больше всего Джи-Ха хотелось ощутить налитый кровью член, который скользнет в подготовленную задницу и… А Джи-Ха подготовится, уж как подготовится!

День тянулся как резина, и Джи-Ха уже весь извелся ко времени, когда на лес опустились сумерки. Вообще, Джи-Ха начал готовиться чуть заранее: тщательно помылся, выбрал лучшую одежду, расчесал густые зеленые волосы. Оставалось только ждать, когда он сможет улизнуть от своих спутников. И, наконец, ему это удалось.

Джи-Ха пришел на место встречи и начал готовиться к свиданию. Он разделся, аккуратно сложил одежду, достал из запасов небольшой флакончик, потом сел поудобнее и зачерпнул мазь. Джи-Ха готовил себя пальцами, вдыхая ароматы лаванды и шалфея, двигаясь аккуратно и медленно, как обычно готовил всех своих партнеров. Их у дракона было немало, но вот пассивная роль была в новинку. Он не избегал ее, просто как-то не приходилось.

С подготовкой Джи-Ха не торопился, действовать приходилось аккуратно, но предвкушение заставляло то и дело сбиваться, хаотично двигаться и нервничать. В какой-то момент Джи-Ха даже почувствовал боль, но практически сразу позабыл об этом, увлеченный собственными фантазиями.

Когда три пальца стали проходить легко и свободно, Джи-Ха остановился, отдышался. Кончать он не хотел, зачем же портить аппетит перед едой? Но и до встречи оставалось время, и он немного пожалел, что поторопился с подготовкой. Что, если он уже не будет так хорошо растянут, когда Юн придет и вставит свой член…

Предавшись фантазиям, Джи-Ха чуть не позабыл о подарке, который Юн передал ему вместе со словами про подготовку. Он достал из брюк небольшую игрушку, железную вещичку обтекаемой формы. Для дракона анальные пробки — а это была именно она — были не в новинку. Когда-то похожую ему подарил молодой любовник, сопроводив презент пошлыми намеками. Они почти сразу расстались (подарок к этому отношения не имел, просто так сложилось), так что к делу игрушка так и не пришлась. Но теперь он точно опробует эту забаву, и с каким партнером!

Джи-Ха смазал анальную пробку все той же мазью и аккуратно направил в себя. Он ввел игрушку, представляя, как это сделал бы Юн. Ему казалось, что юноша будет делать это именно так: деликатно, осторожно, нежно. Вставляя в себя холодный металл, Джи-Ха чуть не кончил, но удержался, пережав член у основания. Ему удалось поймать момент и плавно соскользнуть с пика напряжения. Через несколько мгновений сильное возбуждение схлынуло, оставив лишь сладкое томление и даже некоторую усталость, приятную, но не располагающую к продолжению прямо сейчас.

Джи-Ха осмотрелся и понял, что забыл подготовить место встречи. Он специально прихватил с собой покрывало, чтобы не лежать на голой земле. Нужно было встать и расстелить его.

Стоило подняться на ноги, как Джи-Ха почувствовал все прелести игрушки, которой впервые решил воспользоваться. Она оставалась внутри, двигаясь и задевая чувствительное нутро. Это создавало неудобство, которое, однако, не задержалось и быстро переродилось в возбуждение, куда более сильное, чем было раньше. Джи-Ха рвано выдохнул, но тут же глубоко задышал, не разрешая себе разрядки. До встречи оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, нужно было только дождаться Юна. Пусть пассивная роль ему в новинку, но он уже не мальчик, чтобы не сдержаться, ведь чем дольше ожидание, тем ярче удовольствие в процессе.

Простое действие — расстелить и расправить покрывало — показалось Джи-Ха настоящим испытанием. Он двигался медленно, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и изнывая от желания, которое подпитывали фантазии и металлическая игрушка. Уже закончив, он не сдержался и поводил пробкой, поглаживая себя. Все это, подготовка, игрушка и, конечно, ожидание вызывало в драконе бурю эмоций, совершенно новых и неизведанных даже для опытного ловеласа. Юн же, похоже, оказался более сведущим в любовных утехах, чем Джи-Ха изначально предполагал.

Еще раз окинув взглядом место свидания и покрывало под деревом, Джи-Ха завязал себе глаза и осторожно сел. Пробка сдвинулась, надавливая и распирая, и Джи-Ха охнул. Возбуждение, было схлынувшее, появилось с новой силой. Он мог бы довести себя до оргазма парой движений, но лишь поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и убрал руки за спину. Уж что Джи-Ха усвоил за свою жизнь, так это то, что нет большего наслаждения, чем наслаждение отложенное, выстраданное.

Судя по потрескиванию сухих веточек в стороне, до момента икс оставалось совсем недолго. Инстинктивно Джи-Ха повернулся в ту сторону, где послышался шум, но повязка не давала ничего увидеть, а снимать ее он не решился. Юн молод и горд: он не даст второго шанса. Сейчас, после целого дня фантазий и знакомства с анальной пробкой, член Джи-Ха стоял как каменный, и дракону меньше всего хотелось остаться без партнера. Поэтому он глубоко вдохнул и приготовился принять все, что ему дадут.

Первое прикосновение оказалось совершенно неожиданным. И еще более неожиданной оказалась реакция собственного тела: Джи-Ха прошило электрическим разрядом, будто он был девственником, не познавшим прелести любовных утех. Желая получить больше, Джи-Ха напрягся и подался вперед, но кончики пальцев, которые заскользили было по бедру, исчезли. Кажется, Юн отстранился. Джи-Ха замер, а потом, догадавшись, что все это значит, откинулся на ствол, показывая, что намек понят. Пробка сместилась, вызывая дополнительное напряжение и заодно легкий стон, который Джи-Ха не смог сдержать.

Пальцы Юна вновь погладили бедро, Джи-Ха вздрогнул, напрягся, но не сдвинулся с места и был вознагражден: на ногу легла ладонь, которая пробежалась по бедру, потом погладила живот, грудь и ущипнула за сосок. Джи-Ха вздрогнул всем телом, а рука продолжала исследование, плавно оглаживая шею, плечо, бок и вновь бедро. Каждое прикосновение ощущалось намного ярче, будто, лишившись возможности видеть, тело превратилось в один сплошной нерв. Джи-Ха казалось, что он сходит с ума. Ему хотелось большего, куда большего, но он не решался двигаться, только тихонько постанывал от каждой ласки.

Руки Юна легли на бедра и немного надавили. Джи-Ха повиновался движению, раскрывшись полностью: он и без повязки демонстрировал себя без смущения, а завязанные глаза только добавили свободы. Судя по шуршанию ткани, Юн был полностью одет и сейчас устроился где-то напротив Джи-Ха. Дракону очень хотелось скинуть повязку и посмотреть на любовника, но он терпел: спугнешь сейчас — потом ничего не светит. Юн тем временем подхватил Джи-Ха под колени и опять немного потянул на себя, заставляя принять полулежачее положение. Пальцы скользнули ниже, взялись за пробку. Всего несколько движений довели Джи-Ха до исступления, и он уже почти кричал в голос, когда пробка скользила внутри, задевая внутри нечто, посылающее по телу электрические разряды.

Когда Джи-Ха оказался уже почти на пике, Юн остановился, давая дракону перевести дух и даже почувствовать небольшое разочарование. Но передышка стала непозволительно короткой: член Джи-Ха оказался во власти горячего рта и юркого языка, которые свели его с ума с первых же минут.

Волна за волной на Джи-Ха накатывало удовольствие. Томительное ожидание дня, чувственная подготовка, невозможность увидеть партнера и такие правильные, властные движения Юна смешивались, порождая сумасшедший водоворот ощущений, подобного которому он не испытывал еще ни разу, ни с одним любовником. Иногда казалось, что это все — даже слишком, слишком хорошо, настолько, что терпеть уже невозможно. Джи-Ха дрожал, изгибался, метался, даже пытался вырваться, но возвращался, потому что от того, что происходило, невозможно было сбежать.

Сладкое безумие продолжалось. В какой-то момент Джи-Ха открыл глаза и увидел небо. Повязка сползла, возвращая зрение, и Джи-Ха не смог удержаться от соблазна и не посмотреть на партнера. Он увидел, как двигается над его бедрами голова и как скользят по коже черные волосы. Черные волосы… Черные волосы?! Над его членом склонилась голова Хака!

Джи-Ха не успел осознать, что вместо субтильного юноши ему отсасывает брутальный мужик, как Хак заглотил его член полностью, заставляя все мысли покинуть голову. Через несколько мгновений Джи-Ха с диким стоном кончил и понял, что сегодня он узнал, что значит «небо в алмазах». Думать не хотелось, эмоций хватило через край, поэтому он просто прикрыл глаза и позволил себе насладиться тем, как Хак вылизывает его, собирая с члена остатки спермы.

Когда Джи-Ха наконец открыл глаза, Хак сидел и смотрел на него с веселой ухмылкой. Вид у него был довольный, как у кота, стащившего крынку сметаны и сожравшего его в одну харю.

— Орать будешь? — спросил Хак, хитро поблескивая глазами. Джи-Ха лениво помотал головой. Тогда Хак странно посмотрел на него и спросил: — А продолжать?

Предложение вызвало у Джи-Ха улыбку. Такого шикарного оргазма у него еще не было, но вряд ли он смог бы повторить. Напряжение последних событий вымотало его и морально, и физически.

— Улыбаешься… — протянул Хак тем же хитрым тоном. — Значит, не против продолжить.

— Я сейчас не смогу повторить, — прошептал Джи-Ха.

— Не сможешь? Хорошо, тогда будешь смотреть, — ответил Хак, развязывая пояс.

Хак двигался нарочито медленно, обнажая грудь и избавляясь от исподнего. Все его движения были скупы, но точны, будто и не было того импульсивного парня, которого все видели в дневном свете. Прикрыв глаза, Джи-Ха наблюдал за ним. Уставшее сознание ловило мелкие детали: родинка на бедре, шрам под ключицей, пульсирующая венка на члене. Внимание задерживалось на них, но, не подвергая никакому анализу, перескакивало дальше, вылавливая еще одну мелочь и сливая их все в причудливую и прекрасную картину, которой дракон беззастенчиво любовался.

Под светом луны Хак выглядел умиротворенным, спокойным и вместе с тем внушающим уверенность. Джи-Ха видел, как он уверенно, но не быстро водит рукой по налитому кровью члену, медленно дразнит самого себя, касаясь головки, ласкает живот и грудь, легкими щипками задевает соски и запрокидывает голову, наслаждаясь вниманием партнера и собственными движениями.

Зрелище столь откровенное и сексуальное заставило Джи-Ха вновь почувствовать желание. Он оттолкнулся от корней дерева и переместился к Хаку. Когда его рука легла на бедро, Хак замер, их взгляды встретились, и Джи-Ха продолжил, уже глядя в глаза партнеру. Легкими, деликатными движениями он начал изучать Хака, прикасаясь к бедрам, телу, груди, шее, щекам, опять к бедрам… Хак включился в игру, хотя и действовал жестче. В его взгляде было видно желание, неудовлетворенная похоть и что-то такое, чего Джи-Ха не смог распознать.

Взгляд Хака распалил дракона. Хак то ли сам почувствовал то же самое, то ли прочитал это во взгляде партнера и завалил его на покрывало.

Следующие моменты слились для Джи-Ха в бесконечное наслаждение. Ощущения были уже не такими острыми, но куда более глубокими и насыщенными. Он чувствовал прикосновения, прикасался сам, сходил с ума от желания и пришел в исступление, когда Хак вошел в него с тихим гортанным стоном. Они кончили практически одновременно, задыхаясь от напряжения и резкой разрядки. После Хак притянул его к себе и прошептал «Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, потому что я буду ждать повторения». Джи-Ха ничего не ответил: вымотавшись, он пригрелся в теплом кольце рук и почти сразу отключился. Наутро Хака рядом не было.

***

Отвадить Джи-Ха удалось на славу. Юн был доволен. Зеленоволосый, видимо, вкусивший всю прелесть позора, задумчиво молчал и посматривал то на Юна, то почему-то на Хака. Возможно, он догадался, чьей идеей было назначить свидание в лесу и не прийти. Но Юна это совершенно не волновало: главное, что не лезет.

Вечером, когда Юн решил проверить, в порядке ли добытые на завтрак припасы, он услышал в кустах какой-то шум. Сделав пару шагов в направлении шума, он смог разглядеть зеленую макушку, которая мерно двигалась туда-сюда среди листвы. Юн все понял, отступил назад и спешно скрылся за деревом. Проблемы ему были не нужны, ведь там, с Джи-Ха, наверняка были не драконы и, конечно же, не принцесса. Юн мог бы проверить, но некоторые вещи лучше не знать.


End file.
